


Uncle Mark, the Bestest Babysitter

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 8 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Tyler goes to visit family, this time Mark babysits. Jack's adorable.





	Uncle Mark, the Bestest Babysitter

Tyler stood nervously in the doorway, watching as Ethan showed Jack how to build a tower with the big Legos, only to huff and scowl as the baby knocked them down immediately after Ethan had put them up.

“Jack!” Ethan squealed. “No, you’re supposed ta use them to play with, like knights and castles!” he tried to explain. Jack picked up a discarded Lego and put it in his mouth.

Tyler’s lips curled into a wistful smile, and he turned around with most of his mind made up to cancel his trip, only to bump into Mark.

“Don’t even think about it. You’ve got the ticket in your hand, for Pete’s sake.” Mark spoke cheerfully. “C’mon. You should take a break and go visit your family like you’d planned.” He produced the rest of Tyler’s luggage from seemingly nowhere and pressed the strap of his backpack into Tyler’s palm. “They’ll be fine. Now say your goodbyes, Ty.”

Tyler sighed and rubbed his free hand over his face. “You’re right. You can do this, what am I doing worrying? Ethan loves you. He’s gonna be psyched to have someone else in charge for a change. But I warn you, his puppy eyes will be the death of you, and he  _will_ try to get you to change his bedtime.”

Mark huffed a soft laugh and stuck his head into the living room. “Ethan! Come say bye to Daddy before he leaves for the airport!” Two heads swiveled towards the doorway to the hall.

“Comin!” Ethan squeaked, scrambling to his feet and leaving Jack to sit and gum at a block in confusion.

An indulgent smile crossed Mark’s face as he strode quickly over to Jack and propped him against his hip with a little grunt. “Come on, you little monster. Let’s go say bye bye to Tyler, hm?” he ran a hand through soft green locks and nuzzled at Jack’s neck, causing him to giggle and drop the drool-covered block.

Tyler bent slightly so he could be face to face with Ethan, putting his things down to hug him tightly. “You be a good boy for Mark while I’m gone, okay?” he murmured into Ethan’s hair.

Ethan nodded brightly. “M’kay, Daddy! Promise. I’ll eat my veggies an’ everything!”

Tyler laughed and kissed his cheek. “That sounds great, munchkin. Now remember, if you need Daddy for anything, just call his cellphone, okay? I should be available in a few hours.”

Ethan let go of the tight hug and nodded, bangs flopping. “Okay. Can I go play blocks again?”

Tyler nodded and stroked his cheek softly. “Sure, honey. Daddy loves you so much.”

“Love you!” the Little called over his shoulder, already hurrying back to his blocks so he could build something before the baby came back.

“Brought you a Jackaboo t’say goodbye,” Mark piped up, shaking his head fondly at Ethan’s antics.

Tyler turned towards the pair and leaned in to kiss Jack’s cheek. “Bye, baby boy. You be a good little bug for your Daddy, okay?”

Jack giggled at the kiss and reached his arms out.

“You want a bye bye hug?” Tyler asked, and the baby nodded sweetly. “Alright, bud. C’mere.” He murmured softly, letting Jack cling to him for a bit and rubbing his back. “I won’t be gone for long, Jack,” he soothed, surprised the baby seemed to be missing him already. This far, Little Jack had clung to Mark, and been favorable to Tyler’s cuddles when Mark wasn’t in reach, but never blatantly and outright asked for Tyler. Jack made a little sad hum and hugged him tighter. He’d never say it out loud, but it made Tyler feel a lot better knowing that a sweet baby would miss him while he was gone. “Alright, honey. You gotta go back to your Daddy. Ty Ty has to go to the airport now,” he said, and let Mark take Jack from his arms.

“I’d hug you, but my arms are full,” Mark teased with a bright smile.

“Oh, shut up,” Tyler retorted, and hefted his backpack onto his shoulders, grabbing the handle to his suitcase. “Right. Well, you guys have fun while I’m gone. But not too much fun.” He spoke, and gave a little wave with his plane ticket as he disappeared out the front door.

Mark carried the baby back into the living room and set him down, surveying the situation. Chica was curled up taking a nap in the corner, Ethan was rebuilding his tower, and Mark was hungry. He checked his watch. Suitable enough to start an early lunch. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the remote, turning on something baby friendly and handing Jack a teething ring. “Here. You watch tv and don’t bother Ethan’s tower anymore. He’s trying to build something big, right Eth?”

Ethan grinned. “Gonna have a knights and dragons fight later!” He pointed to his stuffed dragon and his action figures lying scattered around him. Mark was glad the baby hadn’t gotten to those yet, or Ethan would have thrown a fit to come back and see one of his knights in Jack’s mouth.

“Sounds good buddy. I’m gonna go make us something to eat, okay? If you need me, just come in the kitchen.”

“Mkay!” Ethan chirped happily, going back to building onto his tower. Mark was impressed. In the few minutes he’d had, he’d managed to construct something that actually resembled a keep.

Mark took one last look at Jack and finding him suitably placated with Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, he went into the kitchen to find something he could make that was kid friendly. Soon, he had a suitable table set, with mac and cheese, water and grapes for Ethan and mac and cheese for Jack. “Food’s ready!” he stuck his head into the living room and Ethan immediately started moving. “Ethan, go wash your hands and go potty, okay?” he told the little one, while he picked up Jack and let the baby cling to him happily.

Mark watched until Ethan had left, then carried Jack into the kitchen and sat down with him at the table, heart warming at the soft coo Jack gave and the gentle nuzzling at his shoulder. “You ready for some lunch, baby boy?” he asked, and angled Jack sideways, kissing the baby’s cheek. Jack nodded and chewed at his teething ring some more. “Alright, baby boy. Gimme that,” he took the ring away and Jack whined softly. “Hey, you’re gonna get food,” Mark replied, as Ethan clambered into his chair and picked up his spoon and started eating. “Eth, blow on it, it’s hot,” he directed, as he scooped up a bite for Jack and began to feed the baby. “Good boy, Ethan.” He praised as Ethan started to blow on his mac and cheese. Mark was feeding Jack because he knew that if he didn’t, he’d end up with a messy baby and he didn’t want to have to bathe him before it was time. Any hitch in his routine and Jack would be up all night.

Once he’d gotten Ethan to help put the dishes away, they returned to the living room together and Mark sat down in the floor to watch Ethan play and to cuddle with a full and sleepy Jack, who was fascinated with his toes. Mark giggled and watched Jack examine his feet, as Ethan chattered away happily to his stuffed dragon and planned an attack on the green knights. “Those are your toes, baby boy,” he murmured quietly. “You’ve got ten of ‘em,” Mark explained in amusement. Jack looked up at him and made a little questioning sound as he continued to grip at his toes. “Yeah,” Mark cooed. “Ten whole toes on your feet.” He booped the baby’s nose and Jack giggled.

After dinner, Mark managed to get Ethan to pick up all his toys, and the three of them bundled onto the sofa to watch Disney movies until bedtime. He let Ethan pick one and then helped Jack pick one out to be fair. Once he caught Jack starting to gum at his fingers, he stood up and set Jack back down beside Ethan. “I’m gonna go make Jack a bottle real fast, do you want anything, buddy?”

Ethan hugged his dragon closer and looked thoughtful. “Um. Juice?” he asked hopefully. Daddy didn’t let Ethan have anything sugary after dinner, but maybe Mark would!

Mark shook his head. “Nice try, half pint. You know your Daddy doesn’t let you have juice after we eat. You c’n have milk or water.”

Ethan pouted over Mable’s fluffy head, one hand absently patting the dragon’s soft fur. He wanted apple juice! “Water. But in my Mickey cup.”

“Mickey Mouse cup, coming right up!” Mark rhymed, drawing a begrudging giggle from the pouting Ethan.

Satisfied the two would last a few minutes by themselves, Mark sauntered into the kitchen and started to make Jack a bottle, getting Ethan’s cup from the cabinet. Chica trotted over and nuzzled at his leg affectionately, wagging her tail. “What is it, Miss Chica? You need outside? Hmm?” he asked, and she let out a soft yelp. “Alright, pup. Just a minute,” he set down the milk and strode across the kitchen to open the door, letting her scamper outside. Returning to the countertop, he finished up making Jack’s bottle and set it to warm, before filling up Ethan’s sippy cup.

Soon he had two Little ones clambering to share space on his lap as they received their drinks. Shifting, Mark opened one arm to Ethan and the other to Jack, letting them lean against him as they had their drinks. “Ethan, I want you to try and use the potty after the movie, okay bud? Don’t want any accidents.”

Ethan blushed and squirmed nervously—he had forgotten that Daddy would be gone for two whole days! That meant his night night routine would be all wrong if Mark couldn’t figure out how to help him. “M’kay,” he whispered around the spout of his cup, and let out a delighted little squeak as Mark kissed his head.

“Good boy.” Mark held up Jack’s bottle further, and Jack let out a little sleepy sigh around the plastic. “I think Jack might not even make it until the next movie.” He noted. “But, that just means a certain little boy gets extra cuddles from me if the baby falls asleep.” Mark was eager to make sure that Ethan didn’t feel lost or alone without Tyler in the house. The handful of times he’d been little with Mark around were times when Tyler was there too, so the two of them hadn’t ever really interacted like this alone.

“Me?” Ethan asked, hoping.

“Of course you, silly!” Mark smiled. “Jack might be my baby, but every Daddy has room in his heart for other little boys.” He explained patiently, as Ethan began to melt further into his side, losing all his nervous tension at Mark’s reassurances. By the time  _Cars_ ended, Jack was fast asleep and Ethan was starting to rub his eyes. Mark patted Ethan’s shoulder. “Can you move over for a minute, buddy? I’m gonna go put Jack to bed, and then you and me can watch another movie together before it’s bedtime. How’s that sound?”

Ethan chewed at his thumb. “Sounds good.” He murmured with the barest yawn.

“Alright, you sit tight, bud. I’ll be right back.” Mark announced.

Jack didn’t stir as Mark got him changed into a clean onesie and diaper. The little one was deeply asleep. Tucking him into bed, Mark clipped a paci to his onesie and let Jack latch onto it before putting his blankie and Denny into bed with him as well. He didn’t want any chances that the baby might try to climb out of bed looking for a comfort item and hurt himself. It had happened before and frankly it was harrowing for all involved. Smiling, he kissed the baby’s forehead and tiptoed out the door and down the stairs.

When he reached the living room, Ethan was sprawled out on the sofa, bright blue pacifier between his lips and hugging Mable. He’d managed to sort of wrap himself in one of the many blankets they kept around the room, and his eyes were half lidded. Mark smiled. “Hey, baby boy,” he greeted softly, moving back towards the sofa. “You ready for those cuddles?”

Ethan looked up lazily, holding out his arms with a little insistent grunt. Mark scooped him up, blanket and all and tucked him to his chest as he sat down. “Did you pick us a movie?” he asked, and Ethan nodded. “Which one?” he prompted.

Ethan used one hand to push his paci to the side. “Bug’s Life,” he responded, sucking at his pacifier once more.

The pacifier surprised Mark, as Ethan was normally a good deal older than Jack. At three or four normally, he’d assumed Ethan just wasn’t one that used a pacifier, but knowing Tyler he should have assumed that he’d buy things for every age his baby had ever been just in case. Mark hummed and pressed play. “That’s a good choice, munchkin.” He murmured, rocking Ethan slightly. “Ethan,” he asked, “Do you always use a paci at night?”

Ethan curled into Mark’s warmth and sighed softly. “Just t’sleep,” he slurred tiredly. “Don’ wike durin’ day.” Noting the differing speech pattern, Mark smiled deeper. Sleep must bring out lisps in Little Ethan’s speech. It was goddamn cute. It was also typical of Ethan not to want anybody to really see anything babyish about his behavior, being such a big boy and all. At first he hadn’t even wanted Mark to really know abut his Pull-Ups, because he felt like they were too close to diapers and Mark might think he was a baby. But being the only Little in the house all of the time, he’d quickly learned that Mark would find out about most things.

Mark continued to rock the sleepy boy. “Well, I hope you know that doesn’t at all make me think you’re not the big boy I know and love,” he reassured, loving the look of pure awe Ethan gave him as he looked up over Mable’s head. Mark kissed Ethan’s head and the two passed companionable silence for the rest of the movie, Ethan fighting sleep every moment of the way. Once credits rolled, Mark took him up the stairs, and the repetitious motions had him out like a light.

The next morning, Mark woke up earlier than normal, frowning. He was  _hot._ Like, sweating bullets kind of hot. He yawned and blinked awake, only to find two very little boys plastered to either side of him. Welp, that explained the temperature problem. He took stock of the situation. Ethan was deeply asleep beside him, sucking at his pacifier and cuddling half with Mable half with Mark’s arm. He smiled and turned to look at Jack, who was already staring at him with big sleepy eyes. “Hey, baby boy. How’d you get here, hmm? Did Ethan bring you?” Jack gave a tired hum and nodded, making grabby hands at Mark. “Baby, Ethan’s still asleep, Daddy can’t hold you yet.”

This did  _not_ go over well with the sleepy baby. He looked like a kicked puppy, chin quivering as his eyes welled up. Mark cursed softly and reached out his free arm to try and tuck Jack to him before he started to cry, but no such luck was his. In all of two seconds he had a wailing baby on his hands, and a sleepy confused toddler. Sitting up, he curled Jack to him, letting him press his forehead into his neck as Ethan rubbed his eyes and spit out his paci. “Unca’ Mar’?” he lisped blearily, big eyes looking not pleased at having been woken up.

“I’m sorry, munchkin.” Mark responded, heart warm at the nickname. Ethan hadn’t ever called him ‘uncle’ before. “But Jack’s just cranky this morning because he doesn’t want to share his Daddy.”

Ethan picked up his paci again and put it in his mouth, crawling up to press against Mark’s free side. “Didn’ wanna share Daddy either, when ‘ou went ‘way.” He mumbled around the plastic, still obviously  _very_ tired.

“Well it was very nice of you to share your Daddy with Jack,” Mark assured him and smiled over Jack’s heartbroken sobs. “You’re such a helpful boy, Ethan. Such a good boy.”

Ethan beamed sleepily and let his head rest against Mark’s shoulder. A few more moments of coaxing by Mark and Jack had stopped crying, sobs dissipating into hiccups. “Ethan, are you hungry?” he asked.

Ethan nodded. “Puffs?” he asked, muffled by his paci.

“Yeah, you can have some Cocoa Puffs. Go on and go downstairs, I gotta change the baby real quick,” Mark murmured sleepily. “But don’t touch the cereal until I get there.”

Mark got Jack cleaned up and propped him on his hip before sauntering downstairs to find Ethan playing with Chica. He looked up from the floor and gave a grin around his paci.

“Hey there, Eth,” Mark cooed, as Chica wagged her tail and pranced around Mark, licking at Jack’s bare toes. Jack whined and gripped at Mark’s shirt. “Chica down.” He commanded, and Chica immediately ceased and went back over to Ethan. “Ready for some breakfast, budd?” Mark asked Ethan, who nodded happily and clambered up into a chair, taking out his paci and holding it out to Mark.

Mark took the item and put it near his place, before moving around and gathering up the breakfast supplies one handed, giving Ethan a sippy cup of milk and a bowl of dry cereal. “Eat up, squirt.” He eased himself down into his chair and put Jack in his lap, giving him a bottle. With his free hand, Mark nursed his travel mug of coffee, trying to wake up some more. At his elbow, his phone buzzed.

**_Hey, how are things?_ **

It was from Tyler. Mark put down his coffee and tapped out a reply.

_We’re fine. Ethan’s having his cereal and Jack’s cranky._

**_So, a normal morning, then?_ **

_Yeah, normal morning. When will you be back?_

**_Tomorrow afternoon probably._ **

_Sounds good._

**_If anything happens, call me._ **

_Can do._

“Done.” Ethan chirped a moment later, and Mark scrutinized Ethan’s bowl and cup.

“How ‘bout you eat a few more bites and drink all your milk, and then you’re done?”

Ethan seemed in a good enough disposition to oblige today, and gave a nod. “M’kay, Uncle Mark.”

In the end, Mark decided that they all deserved a lazy day, and he didn’t even bother to change the kids out of their pajamas. He just bundled them all onto the sofa and let them crawl all over his lap while a movie played in the background. A half hour in, Ethan’s pacifier appeared again, and Mark was pleased that he was comfortable enough now to use it when he wasn’t about to go to bed.

The next day, the Littles wanted to build a blanket fort, so Mark happily obliged and they (though this time not in their pajamas) took a second day to just chill and be comfy. And that was how Tyler found them all: curled up like puppies. Ethan was dozing and Jack was looking around with wide and curious eyes.

“Hey there, kiddo,” Tyler greeted softly as he knelt down and crawled into the fort. Jack reached out and Tyler obligingly kissed his fingertips. “Ethan,” he reached over Mark. “Hey, wake up.” His brows went up as he noticed the pacifier. “He’s been using it around you? Usually he thinks he’s too big. I’m surprised.”

Mark hummed and nodded. “Yeah. He has,” he watched as Ethan stirred himself awake and immediately noticed Tyler, crawling over to him and curling around him like a little octopus.

“Hey, Lil Bear,” Tyler crooned, as Ethan hummed happily behind his pacifier. “Didja miss me?”

Ethan smiled sleepily around his pacifier and nuzzled into Tyler’s neck. “Daddy.”

“Yeah, honey. Daddy’s back.”


End file.
